fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky/Quotes
* [repeated, often screamed] "TWERP!!!!" ---- * Vicky:"All right twerp, time for bed!" :Timmy Turner: "But it's only six o'four!" :Vicky: "Well, it's nine o'four on the East Coast. BED!" ---- * "Gah? What kind of name is Gah?" ---- * "Gah-ah....! Playing hard to get only makes me want you more!" ---- * Little Vicky: But I'm miserable. Why won't anybody believe me? I'm-''(A large sundae appears)'' Ooh, vanilla! ---- * "actor playing Crash Nebula is a hunksicle!" ---- * "Hey! That punk's tryin' to steal the car I'm stealing!" ---- * "Pick up the trash and the octopus!" ---- * "Okay, I believe you. Try not to get trampled. Your screaming will disturb my quality 'Ignore Timmy' time." ---- * "I ooze brilliance!" ---- * "When I was eight, my mom said my turtle ran away. But he didn't run away; TURTLES CAN'T RUN!!" ---- * "When I get up there, you are going DOWN!!!!!!!!!" ---- * "Knock, Knock! Heeeere's Vicky!!" ---- * "Check out the fun, destructive things you find lying around a stately mansion!" ---- * "Today's episode is brought to you by the letter 'V'." ---- * "I only wish that someday I can make the whole world this miserable!" ---- * "Your temperature's normal, and so's your cholesterol. I want you to sit back and play mindless video games while I run and do those nasty chores, you cute little imp of a boy, you!" ---- * [practicing cheerleading] "Fe-fi-fo-fum, who's the girl who sucks her thumb? I am! I am! Why did I say that?" ---- * [again cheerleading] "1, 2, 3, 4, I shoplift from every store!" ---- * [cheerleading] "I lie a lot, I cheat in school, I'm scared of cows but love being cruel! I pick my nose when no one looks, and wipe them in your history books!" ---- * "I don't mean to be mean all the time. I just am." ---- * "I'll be busy sleeping." ---- * "Pink hat and buck teeth on a kid? Ewwwwwww! Pink hat and buck teeth on a Norwegian male supermodel? Yeahhh!" ---- * "We have time for one more ride together: The Marriage-Go-Round!" ---- * (Visibly sick) "Ugh...I don't ever want to see another piece of candy again." pile of candy falls on her "IT BURNS!!!" ---- * "You're not hiding anywhere! You have chores to do!" ---- * "I'VE LOST MY NORWEGIAN SUPER MODEL!" Polar Bear: "And that's the password!" ---- * "I had the greatest dream. I almost took over the world and destroyed everybody." ---- * "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Turner! Hello, kid who's not Chip Skylark." ---- * "I love you Chip Skylark! I'm gonna call all my friends and invite 'em to the wedding! First I gotta find some friends." ---- * "You can watch this while I find someone who will perform a marriage ceremony between a crazed fan and a celebrity teen hostage. To the Internet!" ---- * (the first time timmy and vicke met) Vicky: Hello Mr. and Mrs. (looks at card) Turner. I'm Vicky the babysitter. (background lightning) :Timmy: anyone else notice the lightning? Category:Quote pages Category:Characters